Love Is A Lie
by prgmati
Summary: When you used to be class mates and best friends with an idol and your friends find out about it, shit is bound to happen, old feelings are bound to rise, scandal and drama are unavoidable, but the way Sulli deals with it can make it or break it.
1. CHAPTER 1 - BEGIN

**SULLI POV**

"Sorry," I said walking over to our booth and sliding down to sit back next to Ji-woo, "there was a line, again." I grumbled with a roll of my eyes. I seemed to have picked up the habit of needing to use the loo at the same time as half of the world. I felt Ji-woo shift uncomfortably next to me and made a mental note to ask what that had been about later; he didn't like hanging out at the pub that much and I knew he only did it because it was the only time we got to hang out, I didn't want to make the situation even more uncomfortable to him. Besides, it was probably just because he didn't want to be there and I knew that already.

We (my friends and I, that is) had found this little pub right at the end of the street from our High School and adopted it as our Bat Cave. It was a private place, only people who knew about it would come, it's very difficult to stumble across it, where we can be goofs and spend quality time together now that we're all off to different Universities. We always sat at the same booth no matter how people met us there, it was our sacred place even if we had to cram ten people in one table.

"Yeah, we figured." Nari nodded at me, then pointing her chin at the door, "Shall we?" She asked, nudging everyone around her so they would start gathering their stuff, which they did, and soon we were all ready to leave.

"Hey, Sulli?" Ji-woo called out as I got to the door, turning around to peek over my shoulder, "don't forget your phone." He said, walking over and handing it to me before practically running out the door. That was odd. Even more than usual. I hurried my goodbyes to everyone else and tried to catch up to him, but by the time I finally got outside, there was no sign whatsoever of where he'd gone. I'd remember to ask next time we got together, whenever that was.

I didn't like texting. I never had, it's very superficial and a much easier way to be honest, which for me takes all the value out of the words. So I wouldn't text him about it. And I didn't like making phone calls either. So that was out of question as well. I could go to his house, but I never know when he is actually around, dance school takes up most of his time, and I didn't want to bother him there, either.

So I just sighed, pulled my hoodie over my head and headed home through the rainy streets of Seoul.

As it turned out, I wouldn't need to wait that long to see Ji-woo again, because when I got home, there he was, soaking wet waiting outside my door.

"Ji-woo!" I gasped, hurrying my pace and fetching my keys to open the door. He was just standing there. Only god knows for how long, hands in his pockets, head down, turning up as I realized he was there, but other than that there was no more movement from him until I opened the door and had to call him inside. "Come on, it's freezing outside and you're soaking wet." He was usually quiet, but not THIS quiet. Something was wrong and I had a feeling he was there to tell me what.

"Give me your coat." He held out my hand, not wanting to pressure him into talking until he was ready, but he only shook his head at me, water dripping down his face.

"I'm not staying long." He explained, looking at me before turning around and opening the front door again, "I just wanted to tell you you might want to check your phone, they- you might have left it unlocked as you went to the bathroom and someone might have had one too many drinks." he spoke dryly before walking back out and closing the door behind himself.

What the actual fuck had just happened? And why did it seem like he was mad at me? Shouldn't I be mad at him, at them, for messing with my phone? First I had to find out what exactly they had done, but even before that, I wanted a hot shower and some food. Being angry with an empty stomach would do me no good if I had to yell at someone.

After doing all that while avoiding my phone like the plague (which was a particularly difficult task because: music in the shower, social networks as I eat and cook) I finally sat at the kitchen table and unlocked it. Nothing at first sight but I didn't think there would be. I scrolled through my instagram and other social networks to check if they'd posted something dumb, but those were clear, too. I prayed to God they hadn't gotten into my contacts as I opened up my text messages and call records. Still nothing. Had Ji-woo been messing with me? There was nothing different, nothing more nothing less, not even an extra thousand selcas on my gallery.

 _To: Ji-woo Oppa_

 _01:35 AM- What the fuck?_

 _01:35 AM - There is nothing wrong with my phone, nothing in the texts_

 _01:35 AM - nothing that ruined my social life_

 _01: 36 AM - why would you say that to me?_

I was pretty frustrated as I typed the texts, knowing I would have to wait for the replies for a while, taping my fingers furiously on the screen. I probably would have been less angry is they had done something. But then again, Ji-woo didn't seem like he was joking, he was, in fact, very serious, too serious, and he'd walked all the way to my house to tell me that, why? Especially if it was a lie.

My phone buzzed and I opened it without a second thought, thinking I'd gotten lucky and had a reply already.

 ** _[1 New Text - 01:40 AM]_**

 _From: Yoo Kihyun_

 _I didn't even think to tell you, I'm sorry x_

My heart skipped a beat, stopped, then skipped a beat again. They were all so dead.

 **KIHYUN POV**

As our dance practice came to an end and everyone started leaving the room I walked over to the corner where I'd left my towel at, picking it up and draping it around my neck as I also picked my phone up and unlocked it.

 ** _[1 New Text - 00:53 AM]_**

 _From: Sulli_

 _Hey, long time no see, huh? I'm still kinda cheesed you got signed and didn't even tell me, those things hurt, you know?_


	2. CHAPTER 2 - YOUR NUMBER

**KIHYUN**

Song after song we practiced our dance through the afternoon and night. At first we were doing voice too, but as exhaustion caught us to us we left that behind and just worked on our moves, always trying to get them to perfection for our fans, but it never seemed enough, no matter how much we practiced.

Once we'd run through our choreography I don't even know how many times we all thought it would be a good idea to have an early night and start fresh the next day – we had the whole day to ourselves and we could spend it in that room. Everyone scattered around, most of us just sat on the floor, our sweat covered selves doing nothing but breathing. One by one everyone left the room to go wash up and eat something before bed until me and Jooheon were the only ones in the room.

"Do you wanna go next?" He asked, his head lolling to the side as he looked at me lazily.

"Go ahead." I shook my head, motioning over to the door, through which he left without another word. None of us were particularly chatty when we were tired and we'd gotten used to living in comfortable silence when it was the case.

With a deep breath I finally got up off the floor, stretching my arms and legs before walking over to the corner where I'd left my things, picking my towel up and draping it around my neck as I also picked my phone up and unlocked it.

 ** _[1 New Text - 00:53 AM]_**

 _From: Sulli_

 _[Hey, long time no see, huh? I'm still kinda cheesed you got signed and didn't even tell me, those things hurt, you know?]_

I had to read the text over a few times before I realized who that was. I hadn't talked to Sulli since she moved back to England halfway through Middle School. I had thought of her, of course, when I thought about my kid days there was no way to leave her out, but being completely honest I hadn't thought of reaching out to her or talking to her ever again. I hadn't even known I still did have her number.

I had to think, type and delete a few times before I finally settled on an answer.

 _To: Sulli_

 _01:40 AM - I didn't even think to tell you, I'm sorry x_

I really had to make an effort to reply with only those few words, though, because everything in me was screaming with questions. Why now? Why would she think to text me now? Why would she think to text me at all? Specially having it been what it had; I would never have thought she would do that, and I knew her well- or had; I guess the years do change people.

"Yoo," Minhyuk poked his head inside the room, "showers are free if you wanna go." I could hear Wonho's laugh right behind him and couldn't keep a chuckle of my own from escaping my lips.

"Meaning Hurry up Kihyun we're all hungry and we need you to make food." I nodded and pushed myself up off the floor. "I'm on my way, I'm on my way, fear not my children, mommy will feed you soon."

"I thought we had a no phones rule when I cook." I pouted at Changkyun, who did a very good job at ignoring me.

"How else are we going to tell everyone how amazing your food is, though?" Jooheon grinned through a mouthful of food. At least they were enjoying it.

To be completely honest, the only reason why I was bringing it up was because I didn't want to be the only one not on my phone but I also didn't want to be on my phone, not when I knew I would keep checking it every five seconds to see if Sulli had replied, I didn't want to even want to do it, but I knew I would. Hearing – or reading – from her had been 100% unexpected, but I kind of took it as a good surprise. She made me think thoughts I hadn't in a long time, bring back memories I didn't know I still had in me, mostly of the two of us up to mischief, but also of me as a kid. Of course, that kid doesn't exist anymore, he's almost 100% gone, but not in a bad way, at least not completely. Of course I lost my innocence, but I also grew up, I met some amazing people – including the ones who sat at the table with me.

"Are you okay?" Hyungwon's eyebrow raised at me and I dragged my eyes along the members' faces, then cocking my head to the side in question.

"Wonho has been trying to get a picture of the chef for at least one minute, but you're not cooperating." Shownu explained, leaving a sheepish look on my face.

"Sorry," I shook my head a little, "I was just thinking." Then I pulled my bottom lip away from my teeth and my hand rose up to make a peace sign next to my face as the other raised my bowl with the food. I looked at the camera. And so began the photo taking for the night.

"Are you gonna post it or what?" I asked, plopping down on the couch next to Hyungwon, who had been sitting there scrolling through photos for at least half an hour, reaching out to squeeze his cheek jokingly. He had stopped on that one the most, looked at it the hardest. It was a photo of him, taken by Wonho as he was trying to make a serious face, which is impossible when you have Jooheon behind the camera as well, so it came out as he was trying not to laugh, his lips pressed together, his cheeks squished out and his eyes half closed.

"Nah," He shook his head, "I was just wondering how many dumb photos like these there are out there, and how glad I am that I haven't seen most of them." he chuckled, exiting the gallery and locking his phone. "Besides, Wonho has too much fun posting his pictures, I can't take that away from him." He pointed his chin as Wonho entered the room followed by Minhyuk.

"Hey, Ki, your phone was buzzing, here." Minhyuk hadn't even finished talking and he was already throwing something at me. My phone. Great. I'd been avoiding it like the plague for three hours and somehow, it had ended up in my hands.

"Thanks." I managed out, swallowing down my anticipation. I was feeling like I was back to being twelve, it was a dumb feeling to have, and stupid how much one text had affected me, but I couldn't stop it.

Wonho and Minhyuk sat down on the floor talking as Hyungwon re started his scrolling through photos. That was it. I would have to unlock my phone and see if she'd texted me back, my ands were starting to sweat a little, I couldn't help any of those reactions from my body, even though my mind knew it was probably too late for her to be awake to reply. I crossed my legs up on the couch, my knee purposefully touching Hyungwon's leg, for support, even if one sided. I pressed the unlock button.

 **[2 New Texts ]**

 _From: Sulli_

 _2:28AM - Oh my god, I'm so sorry, my friends got hold of my phone and probably thought texting you would be funny but it was probably really rude, I'm so, so sorry_

 _2:49AM - I don't know what it was, they deleted it, but again, I'm sorry it was really unnecessary, please forget it ever happened they're dumb_

For some reason, it made me happy that she'd thought of me twice in twenty minutes, but that wasn't what I registered from all that, so I typed my thoughts.

 _To: Sulli_

 _4:17AM - How come you still have this number?_

 ** _[1 New Text - 4:18AM]_**

 _From: Sulli_

 _Because paying for roaming is dumb when you have a card?_

I hadn't been expecting her to reply that fast, I hadn't been expecting her to reply at all, so when my phone buzzed right after I locked it, I almost jumped out of the couch.

"You okay there buddy?" Chungkyun sneered, earning a nasty look in response.

"I'm fine." I mumbled, opening my texts to write a reply.

 _To: Sulli_

 _4:20AM - You're back in Korea?_

 ** _[1 New Text - 4:21AM]_**

 _From: Sulli_

 _Yeah, I moved back home three years ago._


	3. CHAPTER 3 - HOLD ME NOW

**SULLI**

I had and assignment to finish for one of my classes so I'd stayed up late, as per usual, working on it because it's so me to leave everything for the last minute. It was nothing big, just editing some of my photos for the exhibit, which I really enjoyed doing, but was a long and tedious process until I finally got them to look the way I wanted them to, so when my phone buzzed at that unusual time, I was happy for the distraction.

 ** _[1 New Text - 4:17AM]_**

 _From: Kihyun_

 _How come you still have this number?_

 _To: Kihyun_

 _4:18AM - Because paying for roaming is dumb when you have a card?_

I'd forgotten he knew I'd gone away, but I hadn't told him when I moved back to Korea, a little just like he hadn't told me he'd gotten signed; it's normal, we don't think to tell people who are already out of our lives what happens in them, though I had to admit, the few word's we'd traded that far had brought up old memories and feelings, felt better than a few trivial words should.

My phone went off once more, making me jump slightly and pulling me back from my walk down memory lane.

 **[1 New Text - 4:20AM]**

 _From: Kihyun_

 _You're back in Korea?_

 _To: Kihyun_

 _4:21AM - Yeah, I moved back home three years ago._

Stupidly, stupidly, I waited up for an extra hour and a half waiting for his reply, which of course never came, checking my phone in case it was acting up every thirty seconds. I felt so stupid after an hour of no work done because I just couldn't focus now that he was on my mind, it kept drifting to him and to how everything had happened, I knew the Kpop industry was a rough one and I couldn't help but wonder what he'd gone through.

Which was, once again, really stupid of me. I'd known he was in Monsta X, I listened to their songs all the time, I had liked them for at least an year, and I knew it was him, but I'd never thought about it, like, really thought about it, until we started talking, and it came down on me that he had never really been gone from my life.

The next day I woke up early, I didn't have to, but I wanted to go to my Uni to get some work done because I knew I wouldn't if I stayed at home. As I left my house I pulled my phone from my pocket, still hoping there was a text from Kihyun there, and texted Ji-woo.

 _To: Jiwoo Oppa_

 _8:47AM - Wanna come have lunch with me?_

 _8:47AM - I'm going to Uni but I can take a break._

I knew I was supposed to be kinda mad at him, sort of? I don't know, but it felt weird to not talk to him when he had clearly been upset about something the day before.

Once my phone was safely in my bag, I stuck my headphones in my ears and began my 40 minute commute to school.

Like I'd predicted, I was able to finish my work in a couple hours and was able to return home to my Puppy who wasn't even a puppy anymore, but his name was Puppy, ironically seeing as he had always been quite a large dog.

I walked home from the bus stop as I searched through my bag, looking for the keys, which I never kept in a side compartment like my mom had taught me just because it required too much attention as I ran to the bus, my umbrella stuck between my neck and my shoulder, doing absolutely nothing to protect me from the heavy rain pouring down once again. I crossed my front gate, my head almost stuck in my bag as I finally reached my keys. Thank god, I was starting to think I'd lost them.

My heart almost jumped out of my chest as I looked up and found someone standing in front of my door, but my brain quickly made a connection. Ji-woo.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" I spoke up, walking to him. "You're soaking wet again, you could have answered my texts, I-" And then he turned around. And it wasn't Ji-woo.

"Kihyun," His name fell from my lips as a whisper. He was so close, his clothes soaking wet, his face just as much, mostly covered by his dark hoodie. He was probably the last person I ever expected to be standing outside my door at 8PM on a Saturday night in the pouring rain.

"Sulli," He seemed somewhat surprised to see me even though he was standing outside my door.

I couldn't keep the shock from my face, and for a second I couldn't move at all. On the second after, my body was crashing into his, my arms around his neck, pulling him tight against me, my bag and umbrella completely forgotten and discarded on the muddy ground. His arms were around me, too, pulling me up a little to lessen the height difference, allowing me to hide my face on the crook of his neck.

Kihyun was freezing, his whole body was shaking against mine, but my brain didn't process that until after we had been holding each other for quite a while, all I cared about was that he was actually there. I honestly hadn't realized how much I'd missed him until my old friend was actually standing in front of me, flesh and bone, holding me in his arms. I bet we looked crazy to any passerby, standing in the rain just hugging each other like that.

"I can't believe you're here," I shakily breathed, pulling back from his embrace so I could look at his face, my hands moving up to cup his cheeks. "Gosh, you're freezing, Ki... How long have you been out here?" My eyes searched his face, looking for something, I didn't know what, but I was looking for something.

"Twenty minutes," He shrugged, "Maybe two hours, I don't really know." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. How could he have stood out there for two hours? In the rain? Why would he do that?

I just sighed, happy that he had anyway, "Come on," I moved to pick my stuff from the ground, "Let's get you inside before you get sick and I get sued by Starship."


End file.
